The operation of vehicle tires depends on environmental conditions that exist during both the manufacturing process and during normal usage. For example, rubber that is used make a tire is subjected to extreme temperatures during the molding process. If the temperature is not maintained within a certain range, the tire may include a design defect causing the tire to not operate properly. Environmental conditions can also affect the performance of a tire. For example, if the tire pressure is too high or too low, it may cause the tire to rupture during usage. The tire temperature and ambient temperature surrounding the tire also affect its pressure.
In order to provide wireless communication to and from a tire, a RFID chip must be associated with the tire that will not interrupt the tire's operation or rotation. A RFID chip may be used for radio-frequency communications to and from a tire. A RFID chip, also sometimes referred to as a “transponder,” is typically provided in an integrated circuit (IC) type package. The RFID chip contains pins, and one or more of the pins are dedicated to the connection of the RFID chip with an external antenna. The RFID chip must be attached somewhere inside the tire, and the RFID chip must be designed to receive radio-frequency communications from a transmitter that interrogates the RFID chip to retrieve information concerning the tire.
A RFID chip added to every tire adds direct manufacturing costs to the tire that in turn raise its retail price. Additional costs are incurred when an antenna is also provided with the RFID chip. In order to generate cost savings to make placement of RFID chips in tires a more viable proposition, techniques used to eliminate costs associated with the RFID chip, without sacrificing its performance or operation, become increasingly important.